


Heat

by Senyoun



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Reader is again married to Sinbad, Summer Heat, and obviously working her ass off for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senyoun/pseuds/Senyoun
Summary: Another old tumblr request: Reader isn´t used to the extreme heat of Sindria´s summer and Sinbad comforts her in his own... special way.





	Heat

When you woke up this morning, you already could guess that it would be an awfully hot day. Your skin was covered in sweat and the heat hit you like a sturdy wall, pushing you back into the bed. You sighed in agony and wiped the salty drops which danced upon your face with the back of your hand away.

The last days were torture for you. You barely ate or slept and your body felt strengthless. Who in the first place thougt of the idea to let the sun burn down in such a brutal radiance during summer? It was not like you hated summer, actually you loved the warm days. They made you feel alive and Sindria would show it´ s complete beauty during this season. But THIS, was definitely too much.

Your eyes wandered to the empty side of your king size bed. “Looks like Jafar already woke him up, forcing him to fullfill his duties, huh.”, you murmured and smiled sleepdrunkenly at the thought of your significant other, who was no one other than King Sinbad personally, already sitting in his office and signing papers in his usually foul mood.

Thinking about that caused you to feel a slight guilt towards your own tasks waiting for you. So you reluctantly stepped out of the bed and got ready for the day… which was another torture. Of course, being the lover and potential queen of Sindria obliged you to wear proper garment. With many layers. During such a heat. Yes, indeed, pure torture.

The evening was still young when you entered the shared royal chambers and let out a loud sigh. Oh, your day wasn´ t finished yet, you just had to get some papers you forgot to take with you in the morning. It was nothing important and to be honest, they could wait until tomorrow but you wanted to take care of it now since you took your duties seriously.

Completely focused on getting the documents and preventing yourself from fading due to the heat and your already weak body you didn´t notice Sinbad sitting on the bed. When he saw you, fighting with keeping yourself upright he rushed over to you, grabbing your body for support. “God, dear. You look terrible, did something happen?” Anxiety took the control over his voice and his golden eyes mustered your small frame worried. “Yes, the wheather happened.” you answered him sucking his affectionate touches up like a sponge. “I´ m not used to such extreme heat and the clothes make it even worse.”

Grewing up in a hot country Sinbad had no trouble at all to deal with the high temperatures. He looked at you oblivious and pointed with his finger towards your garment. “Then take them off.” Yes, that would have been the most logical solution, but you still had work to do. “What? I can´ t do that, I still have some documents to work through, I want to finish them today so that you can sign them as soon as possible.”

You escaped his hands, took the papers and headed to the door only to get stopped by your lover again. “As your King, I prohibit you to work with your condition.” The worriness in his voice faded and authority took over it´ s place leaving you startled in the big doorframe. Shit, he played the King-Card.

You always had a stubborn head. When your mind decided on something, you did it until it was accomplished. This situation was similar, as if something like the exaggerating heat would prevent you from doing your work! But Sinbad knew how you ticked and that only real authority would force you to take a outtime. If it takes a little violence to get you to do that he wouldn´ t bother it.

So you followed the King´ s orders, and laid down on the shared bed, throwing your hand over your forehead, closing your eyes. Even though it didn´ t make any sense because your entire body radiated with heat, your hand cooled your skin pleasently. It didn´ t took him long, before Sinbad crawled next to you and started to undress you gently. Now you laid there, only in your underwear, praying for your body to cool down at least a litte bit. A mild breeze danced through the open gallery windows upon your skin, taking away the heat which wrapped your body in a thick layer. Golden eyes observed you egaerly, waiting for a sign of rehabilitation. You felt a large hand caressing the skin of your belly and you turned your own hand down openening your eyes. “Do you feel better?” Sinbad´ s voice was soft, quiet and calm. You nodded slightly. “The clothes really made everything worse. When they are off, it´ s far more endurable.”

A few moments you two just looked each other when you lift your fingers to graze his cheek. “Kiss me.” you demanded him, quietly and without further questions the King lowered his face to sealed your lips with his. There it was again: Heat. The heat of his mouth. But it felt different. This heat sent shivers down your belly and tuned up your heartbeat to the maximum. Your hand carded his purple strands and your body grinded against his, begging him to give you more.

Sinbad pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. He looked at you and you could see a glimmer of worry in his golden eyes. “Are you sure? I don´ t want to strain you too much.“ You smiled heartwarmingly at him and let your finger wander over his muscled chest.“ I can´t think of a better rehabilitation than having sex with you.”

Again your lips met, the King´ s tongue caressed your already swollen skin and demanded entry which you granted him willingly. His hand wandered down your neck to embrace your breast carefully, rolling your nipple through the fabric. You sighed pleasently into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck and in the strands of his long hair, pulling it softly.

Sinbad stripped you from your remaining clothes and undressed himself, the dimmed light emphasized his defined abs perfectly and you touched him, letting out a soft moan. “You really have a thing for muscles, don´ t you?”, he chuckled, trapping you between his arms. Instead of giving him an answer you let your hands rove down to his half hard cock, starting to stroke it and playing with the tip what earned you a deep groan and an intense glance from the taller man.

As you continued to work his member into it´ s top form Sinbad started to shower your chest with kisses and let his tongue roam over your hard peak, licking it before taking your whole nipple in his mouth. He sucked and bit gently into your sensitive skin and the dripping arousal between your legs became more and more unbearable. It was a mystery. He barely had to touch you to make you melt in his arms and beg for him to transform you into a hot, breathless mess.

Long fingers traced the soft skin along your belly until they reached your legs, making their way to your already wet cunt, starting to rub your clit in a slow, sensual pace. Like trained on, your body reacted to his touch and you bucked your hips forward to increase the sensation.

Your own two hands still treated his already rock hard cock, pumping it slowly but hard. With your index finger, you catched a drop of his precome and brought it to your lips, sucking it off. It was so dirty but oh, so good. Sinbad´ s golden eyes never lost gaze off you face, observing every reaction and every little moan that escaped your lungs. He let go of your breast and kissed his way down to your slick core and reluctantly you had to release his cock from your grip.

Fixating you with his amber eyes he spread your legs impossible wide to get access to every inch of your wet pussy. “You are already so wet for me. I can´t wait to feel you around me and fuck you senseless.” He practially moaned the sentence and it sounded more like he was talking to himself. “But at first, let me taste you.” He let his tongue ran around your entrance and up to your clit, making your thighs shiver with sensation and causing your loud moan to echo through the room. You soon found your hands tangled in his hair, a clear sign of approval to his actions. His long fingers circled your approach to cover themselves with your juice before a single digit entered you abruptly.

The only sounds in the room were your loud, unctrolled moaning mixed with the slick, wet sounds of Sinbad´ s tongue working on your pussy. God, how he loved to eat you out. Your expression, the noises you made and how your thighs trembled when he sucked on your clit drove him crazy and caused his cock to twitch in anticipation. It also pushed his own arousal and made the following fuck to feel way better, when you clenched hard around him, still oversensitive and already messed up from your previous orgasm. It was one of many reasons why the sex with you is the best he ever had.

A breathless scream fled your lungs as a second digit entered your tight channel and scissored you open. Sinbad curled his fingers inside of you, causing you to clench the sheets until your knuckles turned white. Your mind turned blank and refused to work under the fast movements of the King´ s tongue on your core. “Sin, I´ m going to-” Another scream filled the room when he bit your clit hard and the pain soon got overrunned by limitless and hot-streaming pleasure. Your whole body trembled with arousal, all you could see behind your closed eyes were flashes who attacked every nerve of your body. Tears of overstimulation forced their way through your eyes as your climax hit you hard and oh, so fucking good. Sinbad slowed down all of his movements to let you ride out your overwhelming orgasm which left you breathless and completely paralyzed.

Your mind got overthrowned by chaos and just left you the ability to gasp for air that your lungs needed desperately. Sinbad rose between your legs, licking his with your arousal covered and swollen lips hungrily. How satisfying your sight was to him. He leaned down to you, placing his large hand besides you on the sheet for support and caught your still heavily panting lips in a kiss. His dripping cock, hard and hot, brushed your inner thigh and you buried your nails into his shoulder.

You opened your eyes again when you felt something hard rubbing against your still oversensitive cunt. Sinbad kneeled before you, dragging his cock over your arousal, smearing the wetness over his hard throbbing member. You saw the passion burning in his eyes and instantly you knew that it didn´t took much until he snapped out of desperation for his own release. Your hand made it´ s way to his face and he looked at you. “Fuck me.”

It was like a switch got turned off in Sinbad. As soon as his brain analyzed your words he positioned himself at your entrance and thrusted his whole length hard and fast inside your tight channel. You moaned and threw your head back, the sudden stretch of your most inner parts caused shivers to climb up your spine. That you still could feel him so intense after he made you come so hard was a unsolvable riddle for you and again arousal started to build up in your body.

Nothing else was important anymore. Sinbad slammed his cock desperately in and out of you, yearning for his own climax. Skin slapped on skin, his velocity so high that you were sure you would take bruises away. You wrapped your legs around his waste and pulled him closer, again feeling your climax coming nearer. Sinbad´ s hands had a tight grip on your hips, keeping them in place as he continued his rough thrusts, grinding his teeth at the sensation of how good and hot your insides felt. “So… tight.” He rolled his hips, hitting spots inside of you which made you squeal and ache your back. “Fuck, you feel so good around me.”

Your inner walls contradicted around his cock and his size twitched, announcing his soon following orgasm. Sinbad´ s body moved on his own, his mind possessed with the thought of his own climax leaving him relying on his instincts. Oh, what you did to him, how you made him feel, how you messed him up. He loved everything of it and would do anything to have you always by his side.

“I´ m going to pull out, I want to see your body covered with cum.“ You wanted to protest, too much you enjoyed the feeling of his cock teasing your insides but he already dragged out his length, pumping it with fast strokes. His thumb went to your clit, rubbing you hard and in rhythm with his strokes. The picture of Sinbad jacking himself off in front of you and the feeling of your clit wrecked mercilessly drove you over the edge. For the second time you came undone, pressing your thighs together and trembling to the sound of your orgasm.

Watching you come from his hands, feeling your body shivering and observing your expression, mouth open, eyes closed and your hands pulling on his gave him the rest. With a loud groan and shaking legs he hit his climax and spilled hot, thick emission over your belly and your tits. Catching his breath he let his heavy body fell next to you in the sheets, watching your heavy panting frame in all it´ s glory.

When you calmed down you examined your body and let out a quiet laugh. “Oh my, you made a real mess out of me.” Sinbad whose face was half covered in the pillow smiled tired at you. “Can´t help it, I love to see you like that. But more importantly: How do you feel?” You gazed at him, raising your eyebrow. “You mean, besides fucked sore and tired? Well, I guess your treatment was a full blown success.” You smirked at your last words and Sinbad hoped secretly that it would stay that hot for a little while longer.


End file.
